wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightsong
Appearance A black tom a she-cat with a long tail and grass-green eyes. Personality Nightsong is rather closed off from cats he's not already close to, which is why he's often confused when a cat he doesn't talk to much defends him. He does have a deep dislike for certain cats, but, he can't stand death and, if they were to die, he would mourn the loss of his Clanmate, putting all feelings of hatred aside. He's also naive and gullible, believing anything someone says if they sound nice enough to him. History Nightkit was born to Ashbird and Skunkfang. His father died before he really got much of a chance to know him and his mother walked out on him when he came out as trans. Ever since then, he spent a lot of time with his closest friends, Rosekit and Dawnkit, feeling like they'd be less likely to reject him for who he was. As a young apprentice, Nightpaw was picked on, namely by a fellow apprentice named Grasspaw. Nightpaw formed a grudge against Grasspaw all the way up until the gray tom was murdered. Stunned, Nightpaw blames himself, feeling as if he, Dawnpaw, and Rosepaw hadn't had told on him, he wouldn't haven't had gone in such an awful way. As time passed, Nightpaw grew closer and closer to his best friends. When Snow revealed that she saw Petalstar murder Wolfcloud, he was shocked to find it was the Clan's own leader. He started to feel unsafe in camp, though he never shared his concerns. On a happier note, when Dawnbreeze got her full name, Nightpaw was happy for her. As they went out of the camp to celebrate, he also started waking up towards his growing affection towards Rosepaw. After Nightpaw was comforting Rosepaw because the rosey-cream tom felt guilty, Petalstar called a Clan meeting. After announcing Lilypaw's return, she called him, Archpaw, and Boarpaw to earn their full names. Nightsong got his full name, as did Rosefrost. Relations Ashbird Nightsong is distant from his mother and doesn't like talking about her. Archleap Though they rarely talk much anymore, he sees Archleap as a friend. Brackenfoor Nightpaw is confused on why Brackenfoot stood up for him, but is thankful. He wants to try to be friends. Dawnbreeze One of his closest friends, Nightsong loves spending time with her and Rosefrost. Grassfeather Nightsong's current emotions are mixed. He hates Grassfeather, but feels that it's his fault he's dead. Hawktail Nightsong looks up to his mentor and hopes to be a lot like him. Leafheart Nightsong's former crush, he hopes to become her friend. Rosefrost His other closest friend, Nightsong also harbors a crush on Rosefrost. He doesn't know how to tell Rosefrost this and is afraid to. Vixentalon He appreciates her for her kindness towards him. Family Mother Ashbird Living Father Skunkfang Star Watchers Aunts Riverkit Star Watchers Uncles Ruskit Star Watchers Silverkit Star Watchers Grandmothers Dovefang Residence Unknown Shadowleap Residence Unknown Grandfathers Loudbird Residence Unknown Unknown Rogue Unknown Cousins Darkheart Faded to The Gray Cupcake Alive Teddy Alive Sand Alive Venus Alive Jet Alive Song Alive Rex Alive Ebony Alive Trivia * Nightsong once has a crush on Leafpaw, but never acted on that because he was afraid of rejection. * Nightsong's also afraid to tell Rosefrost his feelings because he fears the rejection of one of his closest friends. Category:DuskClan Category:VineClan Category:Tom Category:Born she-cat Category:Characters Category:Kira Category:Patroller